peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 17 (FAN STARS 2!)
PBG takes on more fan-suggested stars. Synopsis PBG messes up his words, as he begins the episode. He will be doing more fan suggested stars. The first is in Space Junk Galaxy. PBG needs to save a Toad. PBG hates the spiders. PBG forgets to pay attention for a second, and just manages to grab onto a pull star. He hasn't seen a hungry luma in a while, and sees one. PBG thinks about Majora's Mask. PBG feels bad when he kills the Goombas. He breaks through the planet, and thinks that it would hurt. He sees lots of spiders, and feels that he will face a spider boss soon. He launches a Toad, and he makes it to the space junk. He was hoping the Toad would be launched into space and die. The Toad thanks Mario. PBG kills more spiders and heads to the boss area. The boss doesn't appear at first, but then he sees it. He struggles moving, and quickly works out that he needs to hit the warts all over its body. He does this easily. He has enough health to continue without worrying about it too much even though he takes some damage. he keeps on missing one of the warts, but he gets it eventually, and the Tarantox is launched into space. PBG gets the star. The next fan star is in Buoy Base Galaxy. PBG thought he did this star already. He goes underwater. PBG thinks he is supposed to break the glass balls around the level. He sees a torpedo, and gets it to chase Mario. The camera angle is making this hard, and Mario is running out of air. The torpedo almost hits Mario, but successfully hits the glass. Mario loses all his air, and takes damage. He makes it to the surface, and starts climbing the fortress. He sees enemies that look like octorocks, and feels that they have to be inspired by them. He finds the first blue star piece. He thought he found a shortcut. He continues to climb and finds more star pieces. He has trouble with the moving platforms.He is afraid that he may have missed one, but he didn't. He grabs onto the pull star, and thinks he is about to find a boss. He unscrews the PokeBall planet, and swims to the star. He has reaches 43 stars. He doesn't save because the recording may screw up and he would have to re-record it. Namira can be heard barking in the background. The next star is in Beach Bowl Galaxy. PBG loves this galaxy. He remembers getting his first capturing device, and tested it on this level because it looked pretty. He breaks the cavern open with a shell, and apologizes to the penguin he almost hit. He talks about his bad memory again, and thinks he remembers Kyrak playing this. He goes to the next area, and accidentally spins a goomba into the black hole. He gets squashed by a Whomp and dies. He didn't see it coming. He watches a Goomba get crushed by a Whomp and he feels slightly bad for it. He keeps moving forward, and long jumps across shortcuts, and says ninja for some reason. He takes another long jump shortcut, but gets into trouble. he survives, and makes it to the crystal with the star. He liked this star. He ends the episode. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos